Secrets
by ItsNotHanna
Summary: Nariko, a highly accomplished assassin, is captured by Lord Taro of the South. Her punishment for protecting her clan and its secrets: Being forced into Lord Taro's brothel. Can the Taiyoukai of the West help her break free from her imprisonment? Sess


For the first time in her long, long life, Nariko found herself in a mess. Her eyes scanned over the thick layer of grime covering every inch of the walls and floor. Her delicate, sharp nose suffered underneath the rotten stench of death and unbathed guards. She had been bound by chains that seemed enchanted. Her youkai powers felt almost completely contained. Her stomach was caving in, and her head _ached _like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt drugged and weak, and she hated it.

Nariko was a warrior, an assassin, a heartless killer, not a prisoner! Her mind, despite its haze, fought desperately to recall just how she ended up in binds in an unknown dungeon.

Her home was in the far North, and she had been on her way to an ordinary mission, but had been ambushed and, somehow, in a way completely beyond her, knocked out by a blow to the back of her head, only a few miles from her clan's small abode. She was second-in-command, damnit! Why in the world hadn't she been able to sense the group of youkai who had attacked her? Nariko shook her head and leaned it back against one of the putrid walls, dismissing her thoughts until a time when she _wasn't_ 'tied up'. The inuyoukai mentally sighed as she tried to rub feeling back into her suffocated hands.

Thankfully, her guard, some hideous cat-youkai, walked down the long corridor near her cell, eyed her carefully, and produced a key from a pouch on his belt. Nariko's unblinking eyes stayed glued to the cat, who almost seemed to be trembling. He entered her cell nervously, and the woman saw the collar and leash in his hand.

_No way is he putting that thing on me. _Nariko's deep blue eyes darkened to a near- black in her anger. _I might be a dog, but I'm no lapdog! _

The cat gulped softly and reached out towards her neck. The inuyoukai let loose a harsh snarl and tugged at her chains mercilessly, unmindful of the jerking and jarring of bones in her wrists. The cat hissed in fright and rushed back out of the uncomfortably cramped cell.

"Running from a dog, Washi? How pathetic." A deep baritone distracted Nariko's murderous train of thought. Taro-sama, Lord of the South, strode regally into the cell, staring in disgust at the young inuyoukai. "It seems my men did a good job of capturing you, although I expected more of a fight." He jeered.

Nariko stared at him, and Lord Taro took a moment to analyze the bitch. She had long, inky, dark blue hair that fell probably well past her knees, not quite navy in color, but more of a royal blue, and it shined silkily, even in the midst of the filth and dirt covering it. Her bangs were longer than he was used to seeing; they fell beneath her chin, yet they were layered. The thick blue mass was perfectly straight and parted on the side of her head. She had a thin, soft kind of face, a long, pointed nose, and small, yet large at the same time, deep blue eyes, the same shade as her hair. Her orbs were cold and angry. Two silver stripes marked her pale complexion, and a black six-pointed star stood out on her forehead. The bottom and longest leg of the star pierced into a small circle, framed by her bangs. She didn't seem very tall, but he could tell, even with her form scrunched up like it was, that was she was very shapely. Through her skin-tight outfit, made of dragon skin, which was known to be light-weight and sturdy, but also very expensive and hard to obtain, he could the shapely curve and dip of muscle adorning her small frame.

He sighed, gave her a rude glare, and snatched the collar from Washi. The woman's aura spiked.

He was suprised that the bindings she wore did not contain all of her strength. She had to be a well-trained warrior. He bent down, keeping his face deadpan and clipped the collar around her neck, wrapping the leash around his wrist.

Taro knew she would have a hard time attacking with the jyaki-binding collar on. He was pleased with himself. She would feel as if she was completely restored, but, once she tried to use any of her strengths, she would be in for a suprise. His mind worked quickly. He would introduce her to the arriving lords. She would become the first dog in his 'cathouse'... Oh yes, he had plans for this one. She was just so _pretty_... Mindful of his facial expression, lest he give away his thoughts, the cat bent down very close to her face. He could hear the barely contained growl working up from her throat, and, deciding it best not to try his luck, he unlocked the cuffs around her wrists.

Briefly, her face appeared suprised, but it dissappeared as she brought her hands into her line of vision and rubbed life back into them. The appendages were sore from her jerking.

The cat jerked at her collar, grabbing the inuyoukai's attention. "What is your name, bitch?"

She did not seem offended, but he didn't expect her to be. Technically, she _was _a bitch.

"Nariko." Her voice came out cracked and weak, yet slightly deeper in pitch than Taro had expected.

He smirked at her. "My men caught you at the perfect time. Upstairs in my ballroom, the yearly gathering of the Lords is being held, and I must not keep my guests waiting. Washi!" The guard jumped and gave a sharp "Yes, Taro-sama!"

"Summon Keisha on our way up. She will find Lady Nariko a formal kimono and have her bathed."

It was safe to say that Nariko was confused. Why would she need to dress up? There was no chance he was forcing her into some pointless ball.

Rather suddenly, Lord Taro jerked at her leash. "Come on, wench." Nariko gave an indignant sigh, and her gentle footsteps echoed down the long corridor. She was led up a long flight of spiraling stairs, up into what she assumed was the main floor of Lord Taro's palace. Past the ballroom, past the servant's quarters, past the Lord's Hall, and up into the special guest's quarter's, she followed. After several minutes of twists and turns, they stopped in front of a large oak door. Lord Taro entered without knocking, and Nariko followed into a rather large room filled to the brim with lengths of cloth and tons of other clothing items.

A young youkai, also a cat, from her long, feline appearance, sprinted in the room.

"Is this the onna you mentioned earlier?" Nariko's head ached more at the sound of the cat's squeaky, very girly voice, and she suddenly wondered why she had yet to try to get away from her captor. Her jyaki had been returned to her, and she knew her strength and speed had accompanied it, along with her other signature powers. She realized it would be better to do so later, when not under the trained eye of the Southern Lord. Said lord nodded in answer, and he handed Keisha the bitch's leash. "Do be careful. I don't want untamed dogs running around my castle. I already have one in my ballroom." His words were hissed with disgust and annoyance.

Nearly an hour later, Nariko found herself in a flowing, long silk kimono, blue in color to compliment her freshly-washed hair, which the cat had manuevered into curly ponytail, leaving her long bangs to frame her face. The obi was black, stitched with a blue floral pattern that matched the kimono's black floral stitching. She wore no shoes underneath the kimono, and she was secretely thankful. Nariko hated shoes.

The demoness decided it was due time to make her escape. She had forced herself to chat almost cheerfully with that cat when she wanted nothing more than to slit the woman's throat and get out of the wretched hellhole. She devised a quick and simple plan. As soon as that wretched woman turned her back on her again, Nariko would make a mad dash for the first exit she saw.

It wasn't long until the woman had her chance. Keisha had turned around, muttering something incomprehensible. Nariko turned and sped as fast as her legs would carry her, which did not seem to be nearly as fast as it should have been. She felt the collar on her neck hum and pulse with her power and frowned. _Damn cats_, she thought, _always finding ways to trick people_... Down stairs, through corriders, and she had yet to see an exit. She'd turned down two dead ends already.

"You! You're supposed to be in the dungeons!" She heard the sudden shuffling and new she was being chased. Said pursuer gave some hideous screech, and Nariko figured it to be some kind of warning call. She heard a few answering shrieks, and the pattering of more feet met her sensitive ears. _If only I could get this damn collar off! Then I'd have no problem outrunning these cats..._ Her claws came up, but as she tried to cut the binding, a burst of _her own power _shocked her painfully. Those filthy beasts were using her own power against her! The inuyoukai turned her thoughts to something more productive... something like finding the damn exit to this maze.

There it was! The main entrance! No doubt it would be guarded, but she would be able to make it! She dashed through the opened doors into the bright light of the courtyard, momentarily blinded.

Alot can happen in a moment. Her body roughly collided with another's.

Nariko tried to catch her body as she fell backwards, but only managed to twist an already beaten and bruised wrist underneath her, and said appendage snapped loudly. Searing pain wedged through her arm, but the inuyoukai was slightly distracted.

She stared upwards at a very annoyed lord of the Western lands.

A/N: Um.. not so long, but this is my first attempt a fanfiction. Also, just a warning, but... I don't really know how regular updates will be. I will try my very best to get them out quickly. And please, no flames... at least not too harsh. I'm still glad I worked up the courage to finally write a chapter to all the thoughts running rampant in my mind. :D

-Hanna


End file.
